Disappointment
by triquetraperson
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a total disappointment to his father but one day an aunt of his who he's never heard of comes to visit and changes everything that he's ever believed in. Not a good summary! PLease read and review[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Here's a short story about Malfoy and what his dad thinks of him. I'm not sure at the moment how long it'll be so just read and review at the end please! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

Draco Malfoy was not your ordinary boy. He was a wizard, who went to Hogwarts one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world. At Hogwarts, he was in Slytherin and as a result, most people avoided him or threw insults at him which he just shrugged off most of the time.

People thought that he was one of the luckiest people in the world, since he was a Malfoy. They thought that he had everything, the perfect life, the perfect looks; he was one of the most drop dead gorgeous people in the world with his white blond hair and his breathtaking eyes.

Most of all, most people had no doubt that he wouldn't turn out to be just like his father, a death eater with no compassion for anyone, but little did they know. He wasn't like his father, sure he might look exactly like Lucius Malfoy but they had very little in common. Know one knew it but he was a disappointment to the whole Malfoy family.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, well sorry about the first chapter being so short and thanks for telling me to make it longer and expand on it. I didn't actually think anyone would read it but it's good that I have some reviewers. You see, it was going to be a one-shot at first but I decided not to make it a one-shot because it was kind of late when I started typing it so, anyways here's the next chapter. Tell me what you honestly think about it. Thanks La Sylphide, human-amusement, and Royal Jester for reviewing and hope you like this one better than the last one. Review! Oh and I've decided to increase the story length cause that length is too short for me at the moment.

* * *

It was a rainy Saturday evening at the Malfoy manor. Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling when his mother knocked on the door and said, "Draco?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"You are aware that your father is having guests tonight, right?"

"Of course, I've been reminded at least 200 times about it. How could I forget?" Draco asked sulkily.

His mother came up to him and sat on his bed. "I know that you hate these dinners but for your father's sake, please try to behave yourself at the dinner today. They even have a daughter your age. I'm sure you two would get along very well."

"Great, another girl. Hope she doesn't compliment me too much like the last one. Why is it, mother, that father always invites those guests who have daughters?" he asked looking at her with hatred in his eyes.

"I'm not answering that," Narcissa replied stiffly. "But please Draco, be there on time today." Then she left the room.

At six thirty sharp, the guests arrived. Much to Draco's horror, it was the Parkinson family. "Hello Draco. Isn't it a coincidence seeing you here?" she asked clinging onto his arm.

With an inward groan he murmured, "I wish it was."

"Let's go sit down, Draco. Here you sit next to me." She dragged him into the chair next to her and began chatting to him about what she had done over the summer.

"How have you been Draco? I've missed you so much. I'm so glad that summer is almost over. Just two more weeks till school opens up and then I can see you all the time. So, what did you do over the summer?" she asked, looking at him adoringly.

"Hmm? What? Oh, nothing."

Not seeing that he wasn't paying any attention to her, she kept on talking. "Well, that's too bad. Over the summer, Daddy took me and Mother to France where we visited the haunted parts of Paris. Can you imagine my horror when we actually saw a ghost? It was all bloody and its head was missing. It was horrible. But afterwards, we went to this sweet little café in Paris and ate the best chocolate that you could ever imagine." She kept on talking like this for an hour. How he did not listen to her, I don't know.

"Well, Lucius," said Pansy's dad. "It looks like they're enjoying themselves."

"What do you mean by that, Parkinson?" He turned to look at Draco and Pansy and found Pansy talking to Draco saying something about pink shoes while Draco had one elbow on the table and was trying to make a noise by running his finger around the edge of his glass. "I'm very sorry about that Philip. I'll have Draco be excused from the table."

"No, it's all right Lucius. No one ever listens to what she says. Let him stay at the table."

"No, that boy has got to learn some manners. Draco, would you like to be excused from the table?"

"Yes Father."

"Then you are excused," Lucius replied glaring at him as he walked out of the dining room without saying good bye to the Parkinson family.

As he walked out of the room, he could still hear Pansy talking, except, she didn't realize that he wasn't there anymore. _That went well_ he thought.

* * *

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, 7 reviews already, that's more than I even got for the first chapters of the other stories. Anyways thanks everyone for reviewing. I probably will make it longer than I said I would. So I changed the summary except I don't really like the summary so if you have any ideas as to what the summary should be then don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks and please read and review!

* * *

_I'm glad that that dinner's over with _thought Draco in relief as he headed out of the dining room. Looking behind himself once more before going up the enormous stair case that lead to his room, he thought _If Parkinson had said one more word about stupid pink shoes or the color of her mother's flowers I'm pretty sure that I would have burst. _Suddenly he thought about something quite unexpectedly. _At least I'm better off than Potter. Living with muggles. I'd hate to be him- not that I've ever wished to be him. The attention grabber. He thinks that he's so smart, does he? Just because he won the triwizard tournament, lived after getting attacked by the Dark Lord? Who cares? I know I don't. _Draco was so deep in thought that he walked right into a house elf by mistake.

"Ooo, sorry young master!" the house elf said in a squeaky voice. "I- I'm so sorry. It- it won't happen again."

"That's alri-"

"I'll be extra careful next time young master," squeaked the house elf, who was trembling with fear. "I'll give myself a nice boxing in the ears." With that, the house elf ran off quickly leaving Draco to stare at the spot where it had been standing.

"That was much... unexpected." He continued walking to his room avoiding the stares of his ancestors in the paintings on the walls. Every time he passed by them, they would always look at him and shake their heads or turn away and not look at all. There was even one time last year a week before he left for his sixth year at Hogwarts when a painting of his great grandfather said, "Young Malfoy, I am very disappointed in you. I expected better as you are the son of your father. A true Malfoy he is. Be more like him," the portrait said. At that point Draco could take no more and fled to his room where he stayed for two days throwing things at the walls in his room.

Finally, he got to his room where he flopped onto his bed only to feel something sharp underneath him. It was a note sealed with his father's stamp. _This is funny_ he thought. _Wonder what father wants to tell me. _He opened the note and all it said was:

_Son, _

_Please come to me study in the east wing at 10:00 today night after the dinner party is over. I was deeply disappointed by your behavior tonight. Do not be late._

_-Lucius Malfoy_

It wasn't even in his father's handwriting. _Probably dictated it to some servant to write, just like father _he thought. _Doesn't give a damn about anything else but fulfilling the Dark Lord's wishes. _Glancing at the grandfather clock in his room, he noticed that there was still an hour left, which gave him time to take a small nap. Slowly, he drifted to sleep. While he was sleeping, he had an interesting dream...

He was all alone locked up somewhere. No matter how hard he banged on the door, it wouldn't open. He took his wand and tried remembering the spell to open up doors. What spell was Granger always using... that's right... _Alohomora._ The door opened much to his relief.

When opened the door, he wasn't sure where he was. The whole place was gray. It looked like a stone room or chamber meant to imprison someone. Nothing was in the room at first. The only thing he could see in it was a small window right at the top of one of the walls. Suddenly something appeared at the top of the room. It was a dull red ball of light. Slowly the ball began drawing closer and closer. Finally when it had come to his eye level, Draco noticed that it wasn't a ball of light, it was a remembrall like the idiot Longbottom had.

As he peered wondering what he had forgotten, he noticed that it was forming a picture. It was a picture of him when he was younger. About 8 or 9 years old. How vividly he remembered those days. Those were the happiest days of his life. It was the time when his mother and father were always around, no one cared what he did, and thinking back, Draco also remembered it was also the age when he had told his father that he wanted to be exactly like him.

Then the picture changed from him being a little boy playing and laughing to a picture of himself when he was about 13. As he looked upon those years, he laughed at himself for thinking that he was the smartest person in the world. He also remembered that that was when he first started realizing that Crabbe and Goyle, who had been his friends since he was four, were dumb and wanted him to order them around. His expression from when he was a little boy had changed to that of a smirk like he used to wear all the time with little laughter in his eyes.

The picture in the remembrall changed once more to reveal himself how he looked now. It showed himself looking at the world with a cold expression in his eyes. No laughter could be found in them. _I look...lifeless._ He thought to himself. Slowly a tear began drifting down his pale face. The last thing he saw before being woken up by a house elf was his present self trapped in a glass ball looking at his father and his mother turning away from him as if their shame was too much. Suddenly, he woke up sweating and panting only to find a house elf looking wide-eyed at him.

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"Young Master, you father would like to speak to you now. I was asked to remind you of it," the small house elf squeaked.

"Err, oh yeah right." Then he got off his bed and walked to his father's study thinking carefully about what his dream was about.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of it!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. J. K. Rowling does.

* * *

As he walked towards his father's study, Draco began to wonder why he was feeling so lost. He had always felt sort of out of place but never as much as he did right now. About his dream, he did not know what that was about. As much as he tried thinking about what it meant, the meaning was still unclear to him. _That's too bad_ he thought. _If I were a dream interpreter, I could probably figure it out. Dream interpreter? What kind of a lousy job is that?_ Then Draco smiled slightly and continued walking down the hall towards his father's study. When he got to Lucius's study he knocked slightly on the door. "Father?"

"Ah, Draco, you're late. How many times have I told you never to be late?"

Draco looked down at his feet avoiding his father's unnerving gaze and replied, "Many times sir."

"Then why do you continue to be late?"

"I fell asleep."

Lucius smirked at his son and said, "Asleep? You can come up with a better excuse than that." Then staring at his son coldly he said, "Do you know the reason why I have called you into my study?"

"No sir, I don't," replied Draco thinking to himself how much he hated calling his father sir.

"Well, to start off, you have, how should I say this? Ah, yes, you have disappointed your mother and me a lot ever since you came back this summer from your fifth year at Hogwarts. I don't know if the school is influencing you into using peculiar habits but I severely disapprove of them: coming late, not paying attention while a person is talking, and countless other things."

"I'm sorry," said Draco sighing inwardly. "I haven't been myself lately."

"And, what was going on today at the dinner?"

"Well, Pansy was talking to me, and I..."

You weren't listening," snarled Lucius. "I saw every single thing you did and it outrages me that you couldn't even show the least bit of respect o her by listening to her."

"But, she was talking about pink shoes! You don't really expect me to listen to a boring conversation about that do you? Besides, she talks way too much"

Lucius looked at him hard and said, "What I expect from you Draco is for you not to disappoint the family name. Do you know what I heard the other day when I went to the Ministry of Magic?"

"No," replied Draco sullenly.

"I heard that you were one of the worst mannered students at school. What is even worse was that just the other day, I overheard the paintings of our ancestors talk about the exact same thing."

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

Lucius Malfoy stood up from his chair and banged a fist on his desk and roared, "Do something at least! You are a disappointment to this family and you know it! The last time there was someone like you in the Malfoy family do you know what we did with her?"

"What?"

"She was sent away to live with muggles in another country."

Draco couldn't believe his ears when he heard this. He was thoroughly shocked at this bit of information when suddenly his mother came rushing through the doors and said, "Lucius, I'm sorry for interrupting, but there is something you must come and see."

"Is it really that important? You know what I wanted to talk to our son about."

Narcissa frowned then looked at Draco then looked back at her husband and said, "Yes, but this is more important."

"Alright then, come on boy," he said gruffly to Draco. Draco followed his father and his mother out of the study and walked with them towards the entrance hall which was decked with diamond chandeliers. Then the three of them walked into the parlor which was right next to the entrance hall Lucius at the front. As they walked into the room, some stranger was in it. As she turned around, Lucius gasped and Narcissa paled at her face. The woman said, "Nice to see you again, brother."

* * *

Please review. Flames and anything elsse are accepted! 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. J. K. Rowling owns them though. The only thing that I own at the moment is anything that you don't recognize. Hehehehe read and review please!

"Nice to see you again, brother," was what the woman said after the three of them had entered the room. As she turned around, Draco was shocked at her appearance. She had deep, dark, blond hair that fell in beautiful curls up to her shoulders and she was about his height, which was saying something since he was pretty tall himself. The most noticeable thing about her was her eyes. Her eyes were blue just like Draco and his father but somehow, they were a deeper shade, which was much prettier. "Didn't expect to see me did you Lucius?"

"What are you doing here Gwendolyn?" barked Lucius. Draco noticed that his father had a look mixed with hatred and fear, which was something he had never seen before.

"Tut tut Lucius, you know how I hate being called that. How many times must I remind you to call me Gwen?" Then she walked over to Narcissa and said, "How nice to see you again Cissa. I believe it's been what? 15 years? That's a long time don't you think so?" Narcissa didn't reply and just looked blankly at Gwen. Then she walked over to Draco then looking at him she said, "My, you've grown a lot. The last time I saw you, you were barely up to my knee." Then she reached out to give him a hug when Lucius pushed her to the ground roughly.

"Do not touch my family. And keep your filthy hands off my son. He doesn't need your influence."

"My influence?" Gwen asked. "You think I'm still that bad Lucius?" Then wiping her hands off and getting back up she said, "Right, I remember, you were the one who told Mum that the only way to make things better for all of you was to send me away wasn't it? Because I was a _disappointment_ to you as a Malfoy."

When she said this, Draco cut in and said, "What? You were sent away?"

"Boy, be quiet!" shouted Lucius. Then turning to Gwen he said, "I don't know what you want or why you have come here of all places but let me just make it clear to you." He slowly strode over to her in a menacing way. She didn't seem to notice that he was trying to intimidate her though. "Just because you and I are related doesn't mean that you are welcome here."

"I know that perfectly well, Lucius," she said giving a charming smile that showed two pointy teeth at the corner of her mouth. "All I want is to stay here for a while then I'll be off and out of your life for good like I was for the last 15 years."

Lucius looked at her and said, "Fine, but if you make one wrong move, that's it." Then he took his cold blue eyes from her and hollered for a house elf to come and take her bags. Then he and Narcissa walked out of the room whispering to themselves.

After the two left, Draco was still in the room with Gwen. Then he said hesitantly, "Who are you really?"

"I'm you aunt of course," Gwen replied looking at him with an extremely cold stare that made chills go down his spine. "Not that you would care I suppose. Like father like son." Then she looked at him with her icily frightening blue eyes and said, "You, know, you look exactly like Lucius when he was 16."

Draco ignored the second thing she had said and asked her, "Why don't I know you? I'm in contact with all my other relatives on my father's side and most on my mother's with the exception of a few..."

"Well, it's not all the time that a one year would remember his ten year old aunt whom he hasn't seen for 15 years," Gwen replied with a familiar smirk on her face. Draco smirked back much to her surprise and she said, "I see I'm not the only one who can do that."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Draco.

"You are very inquisitive, not like Lucius who would just stare at you when you said something. Sure, what do you want?"

"Why were you sent away?" Draco. "Why does Father hate you so much."

Suddenly, Gwen turned hard and said, "You, know, if your father had any damn sense in him, he would tell you. So why don't you go find out by yourself!" Then she stalked off towards the stair case.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after her.

"To my room, you dimwit!"she yelled back.

Draco ran up the stair to catch up to her because she was walking so fast that it looked like she was flying up the stairs. "Your room?"

"Yes my room, I lived here for 10 years, I still have the key."

Draco stopped confused by what he had just heard. "Ten years? That's it?"

"Ask your damn father why that's it." Then Gwen pulled the key to a faded red door out of the pocket of the jeans she was wearing, muttered something and opened the door. Then she turned around to face Draco. "Look, just because I'm your aunt, doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything. And the fact that you are Lucius's son means that I don't have to tell you anything at all. You can ponder by yourself what this whole thing is about while I sit in my room pondering about the hell my life had been for the last 25 years of my life and why it's been like that. Good night." Then she slammed the door on him.

Draco walked slowly to his room thinking to himself. _She has a big attitude problem. Seriously, she doesn't need to be so touchy. She reminds me of Granger sometimes. She has the air of a know-it-all and she- why am I talking about Granger? First Potter, now her, I bet by the time I go back to school, I would have talked about the Weasel as well. What is going on with me?_

Then he stepped into his room and closed the door. He took off his shirt and flopped onto his bed. Then he started thinking about what had happened before Gwen had come. _Looks like father hates me doesn't it? I know it sounds funny that I'm talking to myself in my head but it can't be helped. I don't understand why me life has to be so confusing that I can't do anything without being a disappointment to father. Wait... why does that somehow ring a bell? Didn't Gwen say something about a disappointment? This is too much thinking for now. _Then Draco fell asleep dreading what was to come tomorrow and the last thing he remembered before falling to sleep was thinking about the place that Ron Weasley and his family lived in. He was thankful that he didn't live there.

Sorry if Draco was a little out of character and if he didn't play that big of a part in this chapter but I had to do that. And how did you people like Gwen? Review please! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, but this chapter is a little drab in my opinion but it's sort of like a linking chapter to the next one but read it still!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are owned by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke up remembering the events from the night before with his Aunt Gwen. He thought that she was a very peculiar person. He also admired her for the tone that she took with his father because the last time he had taken that tone with Lucius, he had been locked in his room for two days until his mother had begged his father to let him out. He decided to see if she was up and try to learn more about her mysterious past and what she did to have been sent away from the manor.

Draco walked carefully and slowly to Gwen's room because he didn't know what kind of a mood she would be in in the morning. "Err...Aunt Gwen?" he called out softly. "Are you there?" After waiting for a while, his temper got the better of him and he said, "Open this damn door!" The lock on the door suddenly turned and Draco was able to open it without a problem. _Nice password...Even I wouldn't have thought of that_ he said to himself. As he walked into the room, he noticed that the whole thing was very neat as though no one had even been in the room. Then walking up to a desk that was right next to the bed in the room, he noticed a piece of paper with neat writing on it.

_I'm in the forest if anyone needs me_

_-Gwen_

Draco frowned and wondered what she was doing in the forest. The forest had been part of their backyard ever since Draco could remember but he was always told not to go into it. Come to think of it, he was never told a reason why he shouldn't go into it. So he carefully closed the door on his Aunt's room and walked outside and towards the forest.

When he got within the vicinity of the forest, he saw his mother watering some black roses so he decided to wait until she finished watering her roses. "Mother, what's in the forest?"

"Why? Is there something urgent going on that you need to go in there Draco?"

"No, but I was wondering what's so dangerous about it."

Narcissa looked around and said softly, "There's nothing dangerous in there. There are just...a few things that are in there that your father would prefer not to be reminded of. He doesn't want you to see them and ask him about them."

"Oh, but what if I went in but didn't tell him about anything I saw?"

"Do not go into the forest, Draco. You know how much your father is disappointed in you already; do not make it worse for yourself."

"But mother..."

"No means no! Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do," Narcissa said looking at her son scowling at her like her husband did to her often. "Use wise judgment. Go in if you want to but it'll only be more trouble for all of us." Then she walked up to where he was standing and said to him. "Your Aunt Gwen is in there. If you go in there and your father finds out about this, there's no telling what he'll do to her. She and I haven't been the closest of friends but if something happens to her, let it rest on your conscience that it's because of you that it happened," his mother said to him harshly. Then leaving Draco still scowling, she walked away.

_What about what'll happen to me? _He thought. _I wonder if anyone cares if anything happens to me. _Draco looked longingly towards the forest, which used to look forbidding to him, but now looked inviting. _Then again, there's no harm done if no one knows that I'm in there. _And he slowly walked into the forest.

* * *

**Ok, well that wasn't the best of chapters but, don't forget to review. It doesn't matter if it is good or bad. I need a reason to continue this story and as long as I know that people are reading it then I'll continue. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok well thank you to you wonderful people who reviewed before. I posted this chapter a long time ago but I read itagain just recently and Ididn't like howit turned out, so I redid part of it.Also there will only be one more chapter after thisso please read and review at the end!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize.

* * *

**

As Draco ventured towards the forest, he decided that he didn't care about what his father did to him. Hell, his father didn't even care about him. Sadly enough, Draco felt that he had no real family that he could count on. With his mother constantly trying to keep up her good image and always doing what Lucius asked her to do, she didn't count as family to him either. 

Finally, Draco got to the entrance of the forest. The trees were clumped together and looked unusually unwelcoming. It seemed as though the only things that would actually fit in it were spiders and other small bugs. Coincidentally, there was a path that led into the forest so he decided to follow it.

Draco Malfoy was a person who supposedly never got scared and never showed any emotion related to fear on his face. But the mood that this forest had was so frightening that he started getting second thoughts about coming in here to look for his Aunt Gwen. Draco shook his head and muttered, "This is what father wants me to think. He wants me to get so scared that I won't come in here; like I'd ever listen to him."

As he walked deeper and deeper into the forest he doubted that he would ever find Gwen or even get out of the forest because as he looked behind himself, he saw other pathways crossing the one the he was walking on. _It would be so stupid if I was walking in circles. _He thought to himself. Nevertheless, he continued walking.

After a little while, the trees began to grow less clumped together and he could see a few rays of sunlight filtering through the trees. He kept walking and finally he got to an opening where there were no trees. Only grass, sunlight and a long black platform were to be seen. On top of the platform, he saw Aunt Gwen somehow floating in thin air. Her eyes were closed in what appeared to be deep concentration.

"Aunt Gwen?" he asked.

When he got no answer, he walked hesitantly up to where she was floating and looked at her. _She's meditating _he thought. _What a stupid thing to do. But then again if she can float…she has some serious magic in her, I suppose meditating might help control it_. As Draco inched closer to her, something bright flashed in his eyes. He looked at her hands and his eyes widened as he saw what she was holding. It was a long, shiny, silver sword with a dark black hilt. Carved onto the blade itself was a dragon with its mouth open ready to spew fire.

_A sword, how'd she get that? She didn't even bring anything with her. _Draco took one good look at Gwen who still showed no sign of waking up. _Since she's in lala land, I guess she won't mind if I take a look at it. It's not like she'll know. _Then as Draco put his hand out to take the sword, Gwen's eyes snapped open. Draco jumped back in shock and gasped at her. Gwen's eyes were bright yellow. He shrank back in horror when he realized that they were slits as well.

"Trying to steal my sword?" she asked coldly as she slowly floated back onto the black platform.

"I just wanted to see it. It's not like I was going to kill you or something," said Draco glaring at her.

"What are you glaring at?"

"What the hell's wrong with your eyes?" he asked more in apprehension rather than fear.

"My eyes?" Gwen asked confusedly. Then she said, "Oh, my eyes. Well, that's a long story. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about that."

"Sure…" said Draco not taking his eyes off of her. Then he looked uneasily at her sword and said, "What's that for?"

"I practice with my sword every morning. Didn't Lucius ever teach you how to handle a sword?"

"No," said Draco.

"Figures, besides, you don't look like you can handle a sword at all," Gwen said arrogantly.

"That doesn't mean that I can't use a sword. Besides, what's so hard about holding a piece of metal and swinging it at the other person," he asked smirking at her.

"A piece of…metal? Fine then, let's have duel," said Gwen with a smirk playing in her eyes. "Just you, me, with swords."

"Fine then, just give me a sword and I'll…"

"You'll what, boy? You think that you'll beat her just like that?" snarled Lucius Malfoy walking out of the path that Draco had come. He walked up to the platform they were standing on, his black robes billowing behind him as though there was a huge gale of wind coming at him. He faced Draco and said coldly, "You were told not to come in here by your mother." When Draco did not reply, Lucius said, "What? Are you too superior for us that you couldn't even follow a mere request?"

"No," replied Draco sullenly.

"Then what?" Lucius looked at Draco with such intensity that Draco almost shuddered under his gaze. "This is another way you disappoint me, Draco. A man must know when to take orders from their superiors. Clearly, you haven't the vaguest idea."

"Sorry, but I'm not trying to ruin a father son moment but I really need to practice," piped in Gwen who was starting to get rather annoyed.

Lucius ignored her and said, "It seems very clear to me, Draco that you don't care at all about this."

"Lucius give the boy a break!" said Gwen impatiently.

"Give the boy a break, Gwen? Give him a break? I suppose you also want me to tell him that he did his best whenever he does rubbish?"

"I didn't say that."

"I will never do that. I swore on my life that I would never become like our father." Lucius turned to face Draco. "Let me say one thing to you, right here, Draco. As much as I'd like to call you my son, I can't. You are a disgrace and are not fit for the name Malfoy. Come see me after dinner. I'd say that we have a few things to discuss." Then he turned to Gwen with a dark look on his face and said, "You'd better make yourself scarce if you know what's best for you." Lucius took one last look at his sister and his son then he turned on his heel and left the clearing with his robes billowing behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here is the second to last chapter. Sorry I didn't give any warning before about this story being almost over but I didn't know until I actually finished writing the whole story. SO please read then review and tell me what you think of it. THanks! Oh and thank you to my lovely reviewers- fieryred20 and princess kyra.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize.

* * *

**

"Well…that went rather well," said Gwen brandishing her sword.

"Yeah, it did," replied Draco sullenly.

"Cheer up, Draco, your situation is not as bad as mine was."

Draco's eyes lit up and he said, "You never did tell me what happened to you."

Gwen's eyes became bluer as she carefully set her sword down. She closed her eyes and gracefully lifted herself of the ground and sat cross legged in the air. "I was a mistake to my parents. I was never supposed to be born…or at least they never planned for me to be born. Anyways, Lucius hated me not only since he was not an only child any more but also because I was different from the rest of the Malfoys. I was the child who stood out. To him, it was in a bad way…I was a lot like you, except only younger. The thing was, despite that, I looked up to Lucius. I followed him around all the time, annoyed the bloody hell out of him."

"Can't imagine why," muttered Draco.

"What?"

"Nothing, keep going."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him then said, "Anyways, me being around him all the time somehow caused him to see how I was different from every else. He saw that I never did what our parents told me to do. I showed…emotion, anger, hate, sorrow, happiness, joy, and all those things. Who cares if you show what you're feeling? It's not good to keep it all bottled up inside. Anyways, my mother was very partial to him. So partial that he used it to his advantage to send me away. Lucius convinced her that I, a mere ten year old was a grave disappointment to the name and that they should give me up for adoption. I err…never actually went to Hogwarts. Anyways, I'm not sure how they did it but they sent me away to an orphanage in southern France. Didn't get out till I was 16."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You lived among…muggles for 6 years?"

"Yes, muggles. They're not that bad actually though I didn't associate with them any more than I had to. The bad part was that every time I found out that one of the people there was a witch or wizard, they would go to Beauxbatons while I was stuck at the orphanage."

"Didn't Dumbledore send your letter to you at the orphanage?" asked Draco.

"No, he's not allowed to send any letters into France. French witch and wizards are out of his zone."

"Zone?"

"Oh, sorry…when I say zone I mean that each magic school has a certain area where they pick out which children attend their school. For example, all of the United Kingdom, Scotland, Ireland, and England, children living in those countries will go to Hogwarts. Then for Beauxbatons, children who live in France, a little bit of…Spain and Germany, and a few other countries I think, will go there. Then the other countries in Europe will most probably go to Durmstrang. There are a few other smaller magic schools here and there but not many people know about those," said Gwen.

"Ok, so…what exactly was the point of this story? I know I wanted you to tell me why you were sent away but I have a feeling that there's more to that than just the story."

Gwen grinned widely at Draco and said, "As a matter of fact, there is. Your father tells you that you are a disappointment to him. You're sixteen. I was ten when I was told that I was a shame to the family. Look how I turned out."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"I'm not saying that you will become like me but just know that no matter what your father says, you don't have to do anything that he tells you unless you want to. Disobey him for all I care. Just know that no matter how things turn out, you'll always have someone to become. Believe in something that you want. Don't believe in something that others want you to believe. Live your own life."

That was the last thing that Draco ever heard her say before he left her to her sword practicing. As we walked back down the path through the forest that would eventually lead to his house, he thought about her words. No one had ever told him to live his own life before. It's not as though he's never thought of it at all, but for his whole life, Draco had only done things that people expected of him…he never did anything that he really wanted to do. All these thoughts kept flowing in and out of his head and he made a note to himself to thank Gwen later when she had finished practicing.

* * *

The next morning, Draco got up around 8:00 and went down stairs to eat his breakfast. As he walked into the dining room, he passed his father who smirked at him and left. _Wonder what father is so happy about?_ He asked himself. _He never smirks at anyone except for Dumbledore._ Draco sat down in a chair and presently a house elf came. 

"Mister Malfoy," said a house elf with a very unusual voice (try to picture a voice kind of like Napoleon from Napoleon Dynamite). "What can I get you sir?"

Draco smirked at the house elf and said, "Toast, bacon, and eggs."

"Very good, sir," said the elf who disappeared promptly with a pop. Two minutes later, Draco's food appeared on the table and he slowly began eating it. As he was about to begin eating his eggs, he heard someone walk into the dining room. He looked up and saw that it was his mother. "Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, Draco," she said not really paying any attention to her son.

Draco sensed that something was wrong so he asked, "Mother, are you alright?"

"What? Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're not fine. I can tell, you never give abrupt answers if you're feeling alright."

"Don't worry about anything, son, I'm fine."

"Ok," said Draco. Taking a big bite of his bacon, he said, "Have you seen Aunt Gwen this morning?" Narcissa did not answer her son. When Draco looked up, he noticed that her face looked abnormally pale. "Mum, where's Aunt Gwen?"

Narcissa's blue eyes looked cold as she turned her face towards him. "She's gone, Draco."

"As in she left for somewhere else? Did she leave a note as to where she was going?" Draco watched as his mother put one hand on her forehead. "Mum, where is Aunt Gwen? Tell me!"

"Draco, she's gone," replied Narcissa.

"You just told me that. Where did she- no, you mean gone as in…"

"Yes, Draco, she's dead," replied Narcissa taking a deep breath.

Draco stared numbly at his food and said, "How? Did she kill herself while practicing?"

"No, son, she didn't."

"Then how? How is she dead? She was healthy and alive yesterday!" yelled Draco standing up.

Narcissa took a look at her son whose eyes were filled with anger. "Draco, sit down."

"No."

"Sit down right now, young man!" she said in a strangely commanding voice.

Draco dropped into his seat and stared at his cold food.

"You father told me about what happened yesterday. He found you watching her practice when he told you to stay away from her."

It suddenly hit Draco why his mother had brought up his encounter with them in the forest and why his father had smirked at him while leaving the dining room. "Father killed her."

"I am truly sorry, Draco."

"How'd he do it?" Draco asked.

Narcissa sighed. If he were ten years younger then she could have gotten away with saying don't ask questions. Unfortunately, standing before her was a sixteen year old who had a will of steel. "He hired men to ambush her while she was practicing. They stunned her twenty times before she was unable to move, Draco, twenty times. After that, her body gave up. Lucius obliviated her memory. If she had lived, she wouldn't have known who we were. Anyways, he told the hit men to take her to St. Mungos. The healers there said that she was beyond repair."

"So they killed her…did they even ask us if we wanted her to be killed?"

"Draco, when I learned healing from my grandmother, she always talked about something called Pointless Living. It's when so much magic has been infused into the body of a person that their brain is permanently damaged."

"And?"

"When this happens, it also causes a condition in which the person will appear alive…but will not be mentally alive. While a person is alive under this condition, the magic infuses into their bones and slowly rips every shred of material, inside their body, up. There was a law put out by the ministry about 100 years ago. Any person living a Pointless Living must be put to death immediately to be relieved of this suffering." This statement was followed by a long period of silence

"I should have known…he told her that she'd better leave if she knew what was good for her," said Draco quietly.

"You know that he's never liked her and-"

"Why didn't you do anything, Mum?" asked Draco. "Why didn't you try to stop him?"

Narcissa winced at the tone of her son's harsh words. "I couldn't," she said simply. "I couldn't…"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ok, this is short but it's an epilogue and I like this chapter a lot. So please read and review at the end nad tell me how you think it was!_**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They areall owned by J. K. Rowling but I do own those characters which you don't recognize.

* * *

_****_Epilogue- Takes place two years later_**

Draco Malfoy woke up feeling very tired. As he opened his eyes, he realized that he was surrounded by white walls and a lot of people wearing white. Slowly he blinked his eyes and tried opening them fully. Just then, something sour tasting was shoved down his throat and much to the annoyance of the medi witches around him, he spit it right back out.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he spluttered as he raised himself to a sitting position.

One of the medi-witches wiped her face off and said, "Oh, good Mr. Malfoy, you're up." Then she turned to another medi-witch who was standing next to her and said, "Show his family in." She turned back to Draco and said with a cheerful smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, my legs hurt though."

"That's understandable; getting hit with the Crutacious multiple times. We were all surprised that you lived." She put her hand to her chest and looked up then said, "Thank God that Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who."

Draco shifted in his bed then said, "How's he doing?"

"Still sleeping from what I've heard."

Draco looked around the room and saw that there were dozens of flowers and get well soon cards around him. A few years ago, if he was in the hospital, nothing would have been in sight except for a glass of water and healer instruments. Then his eyes came to a calendar. "How long have I been in here?"

"Three weeks, Mr. Malfoy."

"Three weeks…"

"Yes, a long time. Mr. Potter though, he'll be in here for longer. Poor boy, he came in so battered up that we almost couldn't tell that it was him."

Just then, the door burst open and in came Tonks, her parents Andromeda and Ted, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione.

Tonks came up to Draco first and said, "How're you doing? We've been worried sick."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Hermione thought that you wouldn't make it."

"I'm sorry if that makes you feel bad but let me tell you that you're probably going to have your own wizard card."

"My own wizard card, Hermione?" asked Draco. He started howling with laughter which slowly turned into a cough.

Mrs. Weasley came up to him and comfortingly began rubbing his back. "There, there, don't exhaust yourself, dear. Take some rest."

Draco smiled weakly at her then said, "Why would I be on a wizard card?"

"Because, Draco," said Tonks, "you got hit with the Crutacious over twenty times in a row; to add to that, you survived! No one's lasted for more than ten before."

"Thanks, I feel so good," he replied dryly.

"Well, we have to go check on Ginny then Harry," said Hermione. "Get well soon, Draco!" Then she, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley left the room.

"Oh, right I have to go to the ministry and sort out some papers," said Tonks. "Dad, can you come with me, you know for the floo powder?"

"You don't know how to floo, Tonks?"

"No, I know how to, I just…land badly, that's all," she replied flashing her shiny white teeth at him. "Get well soon, Draco."

"Will, do," he replied watching his cousin as she exited the room with his uncle. Draco looked at his Aunt who had been sitting quietly in the room while everyone had talked. "Hey, Aunt Meda, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she said, "I lost both my sisters. I'm not sure what I'm sad about since neither of them liked me but all the same, I'm still sad. How are you doing with your mother?"

"It hurts a lot. She was the only other person who came close to understanding me apart from…" Draco sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Apart from…Gwendolyn?"

Draco looked up shocked. "You knew her?"

"Of course I did. I knew her even before your mother married your father." Andromeda right away noticed the change that had occurred in her nephew's mood when she had said Gwen's name. "Draco, don't be sad. If she was here, she would be very proud of you. I always knew her as a fierce person with a monstrosity of ambition. She always wanted to do what everyone else didn't want to do." She walked over to Draco and said, "I know that you don't feel too comfortable with me yet but look at me for a second. She will always be proud of you, dead or alive because you did what you wanted to do. That's what Gwen was about. Freedom. Don't bring yourself down because she's not here. Do this for yourself, not her."

Draco looked at his aunt with shining eyes and said, "Thanks." Then he pulled her into a big hug and she left the room with a content smile on her face.

_These past two years have been interesting. First I join the light side, make friends with Potter and Weasley then the next thing I know I'm in the hospital for helping to defeat Voldemort and all my immediate family is dead…wow. That's just how I like it._

Draco leaned back on his bed, closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep once again, dreaming about what he was going to do once he and everyone else got out of St. Mungos.


End file.
